Ode
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Logo agora... logo agora que descobri que te amo... você me escapa. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - spoiller 6


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Nenhum

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** por Bruna Black - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Logo agora... logo agora que descobri que te amo... você me escapa

**Spoiller: **6

**Beta:** não tem – esta fic foi revisada em 13/09/2008**  
**

**Finalização: **29/06/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos:** 1

**ODE**

Harry Potter estava sentado no chão do seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro.

Quem entrasse naquele momento, certamente não o reconheceria como o herói do mundo mágico.

Mais descabelado do que o normal, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, o garoto parecia mais algo jogado ao léu pelo chão do que o adolescente que faria dezessete anos dali a uma semana e tomaria as rédeas de sua vida.

Harry Potter estava jogado no chão. Assim como o jornal daquela manhã.

Na capa, uma foto de Draco Malfoy sob os dizeres "Comensal foragido".

_Ah, meu amor não vás embora_

_Vê a vida como chora_

_Vê que triste esta canção_

_Eu te peço não te ausentes_

_Pois a dor que agora sentes_

_Só se esquece no perdão_

Seis anos de rivalidades. Seis anos de brigas, xingamentos, insultos, manhãs perdidas se encarando. Seis anos perdidos em uma rivalidade insólita.

Draco não era o filho da puta que pensava. Draco.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Como desejava voltar atrás. Como desejava ter aceitado o aperto de mão, ter aceitado a amizade.

Ter aceitado tudo o que poderia ter sido e não foi...

_A meu amado me perdoa_

_Pois embora ainda me doa_

_A tristeza que causei_

_Eu te suplico não destruas_

_Tantas coisas que são tuas_

_Por um mal que já paguei_

Draco Malfoy estava foragido. Estava sendo abertamente perseguido pelos Aurores em toda a Inglaterra e, certamente, segundo confirmações da Ordem da Fênix, pelos Comensais também.

Harry nunca pensara tanto em Malfoy quanto naquele verão. Nem no ano anterior, quando seus amigos lhe alertavam para a sua crescente obsessão pelo loiro.

Loiro. Com seus cabelos impecáveis, suas vestes caras e a pose aristocrática.

Seus olhos.

Como Harry nunca reparara naquela beleza toda que passava desfilando a sua frente durante os últimos seis anos?

E agora, estava tudo perdido pra sempre.

_Ah, meu amado se soubesses_

_A tristeza que há nas preces_

_Que a chorar te faço eu_

_Se tu soubesses num momento_

_Todo o arrependimento_

_Como tudo entristeceu_

As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

Agora ele sabia. Agora ele tinha tanta certeza que machucava. Agora ele via claro como água e sufocava em seus sentimentos.

Não era rancor. Não era ódio. Não era rivalidade. Não era obsessão.

Era uma preocupação tão grande que o paralisava, que focava seus pensamentos, que lhe tirava o ar, que tomava os seus sonhos, que o fazia chorar de agonia contida, que o fazia sorrir com lembranças não tão felizes, mas certamente ternas, que o fazia se lembrar, que o fazia perseguir, que o fazia acusar, que o obrigava a perdoar.

Não era só preocupação. Não era só a consciência. Não era só o instinto. Não era só uma palavra.

Era algo que lhe roubava a sanidade. Que o impulsionava. Que o afligia.

Era um amor tão grande que o machucava.

Era o que o mantinha vivo naquela casa desde a morte de Dumbledore. O último dia em que ele o viu.

E deixou escapar por entre os dedos.

_Se tu soubesses como é triste_

_Eu saber que tu partiste_

_Sem sequer dizer adeus_

_Ah, meu amor tu voltarias_

_E de novo cairias_

_A chorar nos braços meus_

O sangue espirrou do rosto e do peito de Malfoy como se ele tivesse sido cortado por uma espada invisível. Ele recuou, vacilante, e caiu no chão inundado, espalhando água e deixando cair a varinha da mão direita frouxa.

- Não... – exclamou Harry.

Ele se levantou, escorregando e cambaleando, e se precipitou para Malfoy, cujo rosto agora brilhava escarlate, suas mãos pálidas apalpavam o peito encharcado de sangue.

- Não... eu não...

Harry não sabia o que estava dizendo; caiu de joelhos ao lado de Malfoy, que tremia, descontrolado, em uma poça do próprio sangue.

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto_

_Silencioso e branco como a bruma_

_E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma_

_E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto_

_De repente da calma fez-se o vento_

_Que dos olhos desfez a última chama_

_E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento_

_E do momento imóvel fez o drama_

_De repente, não mais que de repente_

_Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante_

_E de sozinho o que se fez contente_

_Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante_

_Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante_

_De repente, não mais que de repente_

Harry Potter estava jogado no chão de seu quarto no número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros, dolorosamente consciente do quanto amava Draco Malfoy, o menino que lhe sorria no retrato de jornal caído a sua frente.

E não havia mais nada a se fazer.

_Ah, meu amor tu voltarias_

_E de novo cairias_

_A chorar nos braços meus_

**oOo**

**NA: **A música é "Apelo", composição de Vinícius de Morais e Baden Powell, de 1966, interpretada por Toquinho, Vinícius e Maria Bethânia com o poema "Soneto de Separação", também do Vinícius, em gravação de 1973.

Esta fic foi uma inspiração súbita ao ouvir a música tentando me concentrar para terminar "Dupla Face", que pretendo postar em breve...

É um presente para amiga paciente, que tem me ouvido muito nos últimos dias: DarkAngel, a quem eu prometo que vou escrever uma HD feliz. Mas ainda não foi dessa vez... Veja pelo lado bom: pelo menos não tem sangue... XP


End file.
